mcpafandomcom-20200214-history
Mcpa Wiki
Welcome to the Mcpa Wiki Here is a list of what you can expect to have been modified. This is not a complete list, but it does address several key areas. If something is missing from this wiki please let us know on the website: www.mxt3.com Legend D = Donators only, reduced cost, or additional features over regular miners C = Clan only, reduced cost, or additional features over regular miners New Players: (Guests): - Unable to speak in sanctuary - Only have access to the bare requirements. Banking DC To help players secure their most tresured posessions we have implemented a ITEM BANK. Travel to the town of Pyramid (/town spawn pyramid) and visit the Bank at the heart of the city. The item bank is broken up into 6 sections. Each containing 11 Chests. Miner, PA Clan, Hunter, Farmer, Rancher, and Smith Each chest inventory is unique to each player. Which means that if you open up the first miner chest and place a item the next person who comes along will not see that item. Instead they will only see the items they have placed in that chest. Bridges Bridges consist of three parts: #The bridge part made out of one material. By default, you can use cobblestone, wood, glass, double stone slab, but this list can be configured. #One sign post http://craftbook.sk89q.com/wiki/File:Sign_post_icon.png on one end, either above or below the bridge. The second line of the sign must be Bridge. #A sign post http://craftbook.sk89q.com/wiki/File:Sign_post_icon.png on the other end, either above or below. The second line of the sign must be Bridge or End (you are only able to right click the first type). The signs can be both either above or below the bridge, but they must be in the center. Building - Guest can only build and destroy in their own plots. Rank:miner is required to place dirt, cobble, netherrack, & torches in the wild. Rank:miner is required to break blocks in the wild. Crafting Custom Recipe List Crops - Crops in Nightmare will continue to grow even when no one is around. Nether Wart will grow in Hades even when no one is around. Container/Door Protection Container & Door Protection Death Rank:miner will retain items when they die. Please note this feature does not give you any guarantee to retain items when you die. The system SHOULD catch it, but if something happens then don't expect the items to be returned to you. If the items were lost due to a server bug we may return the items or replace the value, but this should not be expected. WARNING!: If you disconnect after dying your items will be dropped and you have to physically go collect them. To prevent any issues please wait at least 3 seconds before reconnecting to ensure your items drop properly. Economics DC - Use /balance (/bal) to see how much $ you have. - Everyone can earn $ from killing monsters --- Killing at night yields slightly more $ --- Guest receive the base amount, miner = 12.5% more, Clan= 25%, hunter = 50% more, farmer = 75% more, rancher = 100% more, smith =125% more. - Everyone can earn $ from Voting for the Server - Rank:miner can earn $ from Treasure Chest (more details under Games/Contests) - Everyone can earn $ from winning the voting lottery. Each vote increases the lottery and awards the voter a ticket. - Rank:miner can win money from other players by winning spleef. Arenas located in Games Quarter of Sanctuary (world). - Rank:Miner required to create shops and they can only be created in shop plots. Guests can use the shops. Creating & Using Shops Secure Trading & Gifting Egg Spawners DC Throwing an egg at a mob will turn the mob & egg into a spawner egg for that mob. Tamed & Baby mobs can not be captured. Fishing We use mcmmo fishing. As with most things the system may not be exactly as the mcmmo wiki has. Here is our version: Fishing Games/Contests - Monster Hunter occurs once every 3 days. Only kills outside of tree cover and caves will be counted. The weaker the method used to kill the higher the points awarded, i.e. you get less points from a bow than a sword. When you die you will lose points. - Treasure Hunt will randomly occur, but no more than once every 60 minutes. You must be rank:miner to participate and you use rotten flesh to locate the chest. Simply hold the flesh and click the ground. and it will tell you how many blocks you are away from the closest chest. Please note that it does NOT count the up and down axis. So if it says 0 blocks then you are either above or below the chest. - Spleef arenas are available in sanctuary in the games quarter. Click on the sign at the arena to join. When your ready click the start sign. Gates Gates are fence gates, the old wooden ones - not the nether style ones, made of arbitrary shapes and sizes that can be toggled on and off. *They can be toggled by right clicking a sign, or; *They can be set with redstone input. When toggled off, gates leave the top row of fences intact as so it knows where to restore the fence blocks. Gates consist of two parts: #Stacked fence blocks make up the gate. To stack fence blocks, place fences on top of each other. Repeat for each row. Make sure the top of the gate is covered. #A nearby wall sign http://craftbook.sk89q.com/wiki/File:Wall_sign_icon.png with Gate on the second line Gifting Items (Securely) Trades cost money, Gifts are free. -Gift Commands- */gift help - Displays commands and Usages for each Gift command. */gift - Sends a Gift request to a Player for free. */gift accept - Accepts a pending Gift Request. */gift deny - Deny a pending Gift Request. */gift cancel - Cancels an outgoing Gift. */gift stop - Halts all Gifts. */gift - gifts the item in your hand. This allows for damaged and enchanted gifts Helper/Mod/Admin Requests: - use the command''' /report . This command is location specific so please be AT the location you want us to take note of. Kits D Command: /kit Lifts (aka elevators) '''Elevators allow you to move between floors easily (through teleportation). Signs must be created in the same location but above or below in order to link floors to each other. *Using Up on the second line of a sign allows players to right click the sign to go upwards toward any other elevator sign. *Using Down on the second line of on a sign allows players to right click the sign to go downwards toward any other elevator sign. Map http://map.mxt3.com for browsers having trouble with that link use this one: http://199.30.48.121:18123/ Magic Carpet D Farmer+ can use the Magic Carpet feature, only in creative worlds. This will create a small glass floor under your feet to help you place blocks in the air. */magiccarpet - Enables / disables the MagicCarpet. **/mc - An alias of /magiccarpet */magiclight - Lights up your MagicCarpet. **/ml - An alias of /magiclight Minecart Revolution We use a unmodified version of Minecart Revolution. Minecart Revolution Wiki Mobs Mobs Pets DC - Hunters+ & PA clan members will have their wolves self heal. Repairing We are using a mofidied version of mcmmo repair. I have copied the mcmmo wiki and modified it to reflect our changes. Repairing Reputation Players can like or dislike another player. /like /dislike To view another players reputations: /profile Spawns - Sheep will spawn a random color 50% of the time - Pigs will spawn with a saddle 10% of the time - Giants will spawn in replace of a regular zombie 1% of the time. (additional conditions apply) Swimming D Using a gold helmet can provide the following benefits: Towny Towny Trading (Securely) Trades cost money, Gifts are free. -Trade Commands- */trade help - Displays commands and Usages for each Trade command. */trade - Sends a Trade request to a Player for a price. */trade accept - Accepts a pending Trade Request. */trade deny - Deny a pending Trade Request */trade cancel - Cancels an outgoing Trade. */trade stop - Halts all Trades. */trade - trades the item in your hand. This allows the trading of damaged and enchanted items Travel Homes Rank:miner can set one home in Nightmare, one home in Hades, and one home in Paradise. The command to establish a home is /sethome and you use /home to return to that location. Spawns Rank:miner can use /spawn while in Hades, Nightmare, and Paradise. You will return to the predefine spawn location for that world. Guests can use /spawn while in Hades and Nightmare. Towns Everyone can use /town spawn to return to the town they are a resident of. Rank:Miner can use '/town spawn ' to travel to a public town. TravelPad (player2player) TravelPad StarGates C Usage Type 1: Already active = Just walk through Type 2: *Step 1: Right click the sign to select a destination, please note that some signs may only have 1 destination available. *Step 2: Right click the button to activate Creating Private StarGates NOTE: only PA clan members can create Private StarGates Create a nether gate with obsidian. Place a sign on the left center block. Line 1 = Name of the gate Line 3 = your name Virtual Crafting & Storage DC Virtual Crafting & Storage Worlds Category:Browse